Delectable Brunet
by Lovelikethemovies
Summary: Post Tara's death, Willow goes to Hogwarts. However, this short story is about Buffy Summers and Oliver Wood.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Delectable Brunets

**Author:** Demongirl024

**Timeline:** Warping and entwining the HP and BTVS timelines here, don't mind me. Let's pretend that Buffy and Spike were just friends after Buffy was brought back, okay? Seeing Red never happened, and Spike's taking care of Dawn and helping the Scoobies in Sunnydale. However, Tara did die, and Willow is now teaching wiccan magic at Hogwarts and learning to live with herself and heal again.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter belongs to Joss Whedon and J. K. Rowling, respectively.

--

"Buffy! Buffy, over here!" Willow Rosenberg had evidently had too many lattes that morning, and was bouncing like a rabbit on an easter-high next to a giant pitch with large hoops that could only have been used if the players were relatives of Bigfoot. Well, that was what Buffy thought. They could have been using brooms, but no, that wasn't possible. At this thought, Buffy stopped, and quickly re-evaluated her opinion of the giant hoops. After all, Willow was a professor at a magic school, anything was possible, wasn't it? Anything, except perhaps curing Anya of her rabbit-phobia.

Actually, Buffy was ecstatic that Willow seemed so happy, and generally at peace at Hogwarts. She had been afraid that Willow would never recover from Tara's death and Willow herself going temporarily-evil. The Willow she had known after Tara's death was a broken, incomplete creature, and judging by the shine Buffy could see in Willow's eyes from afar, it really did seem that going to Hogwarts was the best choice for Willow. And for that Buffy would be eternally grateful to Albus Dumbledore.

Buffy quickly exited the carriage that she had arrived in, and boy was she glad to be on solid ground. The carriages actually flew, and Buffy was sure that broomsticks would be much better for her, seeing as at least on a broom she would be able to drive herself. The gruesome, beautiful horses, or thestrals, as Willow had informed her in her last letter, weren't exactly Buffy's idea of a safe mode of transport.

Next to Willow, still bouncing, stood a gorgeous brunet boy, with beautiful blue eyes that Buffy could see from where she was standing. Said blue-eyed boy looked to be about Buffy's age, give or take a year or two, and was looking at her with curiosity and definite admiration. Buffy didn't have much time for observation, as she was immediately overwhelmed by a red-headed whirlwind, squeezing the breath out of her.

"W-Wills, breathing's… becoming… an issue here", Buffy choked, glad that with her slayer lungs, she could stand a little more of Willow's friendly torture.

"Oh, goddess, I'm sorry, Buffy! I'm just so glad to see you!" Willow was bouncing again, "I mean, it's been so long since we've had a Scooby hug, of course, this isn't a Scooby hug because Xander's not here, but you get it, because it's a Scooby hug in the way that the two of us are Scooby hugging, and you know, if Xander were here it'd be a full Scooby hug, and oh! If I could just teleport Xander here, we could-"

"Hold it right there, missy. I've missed your babbling, but sooner or later I'll have to perform CPR on you, and I don't really want my bestest female bud to die of babbling before my first ten minutes at Hogwarts are over", Buffy said, attempting to be stern, but releasing a giggle or two at Willow's face, which was red from her effort. "How about you calm down for a second and tell me how you are?" '_And who that delectable brunet over there is, as well_' Buffy was startled out of her thoughts by Willow's giggle, and a chuckle that definitely did not come from Willow.

"Oliver Wood, Flying Instructor, at your service, Ms. Summers." Buffy went red, she hadn't been aware that she'd spoken her last thought out loud. Buffy grinned shyly, and elbowed Willow gently, to stop her best friend's apparently uncontrollable giggles.

"Call me Buffy. Ms. Summers was my mother, and, uhm, by the delectable brunet line, well you know I didn't-" Buffy wasn't exactly clear on how she was going to explain her thoughts to the decidedly amused-looking Oliver, and she hoped that he'd stop her before she made a fool of herself. Willow couldn't be trusted to get her out of this mess, her dear best friend was snorting and cackling like a hyena, a Willow-hyena.

"Оh, don't go takin' that back, Buffy. It's enough to make a lad feel unwanted, a lovely girl like yourself changin' her mind like that, it is." Oliver's words spoken in his soft Scottish accent made Buffy blush even more, and she decided to take charge of the blush-inducing.

"Well, Oliver Wood, the last thing I want to do is make you feel unwanted," Buffy said softly, walking closing to Oliver, until there were barely five centimeters between them, "that would be a horrible thing of me to do, and I really should apologise for that, don't you think?" The last few words were accentuated by Buffy walking her fingers up Oliver's chest, which she was pleased to find was hard and muscled, a perfect match to his athletic figure, which probably came from this 'quidditch' sport Willow was raving about.

Oliver blushed slightly at Buffy's actions and words, and ducked his head slightly, which only succeeded in getting their lips closer. A daring thought prompted Oliver to place his lips over Buffy's lightly and softly, the intimate action one that made Buffy's heart race and breath quicken, as she-

"As much as I would love to watch this beautiful moment go on, don't you think we should move on to the Great Hall some time today? Dinner is about to start, you know, and just because the official school year hasn't started doesn't mean that the teachers are any less strict," Willow had evidently recovered control of her laughter, and was watching Buffy and Oliver's impromptu almost-kiss with amusement and a tinge of_.. satisfaction?_ dancing in her eyes.

Buffy and Oliver awkwardly moved away from each other, Oliver reddening as Buffy had done so earlier, and Buffy glaring at Willow for interrupting their 'moment'. It had been wonderful to feel as though there was no one else in the universe except for Buffy Summers and Oliver Wood.

--

Thanks for reading, feedback would be wonderful. Plus it would give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside that previously I only thought drinking pure chocolate could give me.

One question: How old were Buffy and Willow when Willow became evil!Willow? I won't ask about the Hogwarts gang, because I'm going to twist their timeline to suit the Buffy timeline D.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Delectable Brunets

**Author:** Demongirl024

**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter (and Professsor Mordicus) belongs to Joss Whedon and J. K. Rowling, respectively.

--

Willow was speed-talking as if the world was going to end after dinner, and Buffy was beginning to think that was the case. What else would drive Willow into babble-land, after all. Buffy paused, and glanced over at Oliver, whose blue eyes were twinkling as he was caught looking at her. Buffy averted her eyes, giving Oliver a small smile, and went back to her thoughts, '_When did Willow get the idea to play matchmaker?_'

At the back of her mind, Buffy recognized that Willow was talking about the Great Hall they were on their way to, and how Buffy would be sitting next to some type of 'Dumb-Door', her, and Oliver at the teachers' table along with the rest of the faculty.

They had now stopped, Willow was talking, and Buffy was musing about the probability of Willow casting an 'attraction' spell. No, Willow had learnt her lesson after the 'Buffy-and-Spike-almost-get-married' and 'Xander-de-lust' spells. Still, it didn't seem like Willow's matchmaking was so bad after all. On the contrary, Oliver Wood was definitely a cutie, and he had a pulse. Not to mention those eyes.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer sighed. A pair of pretty blue eyes had almost caused an impromptu makeout session with a total stranger.

Willow smiled at Buffy, apparently having finished her Great-Hall description, "so how's Dawnie? Having fun in Hawaii?" Hank Summers had actually made an effort to be with his youngest daughter, and invited Dawn to spend the whole summer with him and his latest squeeze in Hawaii. Buffy highly suspected that this was only because 'Cat' was a fan of children of all ages, and had probably suggested that they take Dawn along as well.

"She's having a great time, apparently. When we last talked, she said that Cat's not actually that bad, and seems to be making more of an effort than dear ole Dad. The other day she took Dawnie on a no-limit shopping-spree, and from Dawnie's list of her new closet-additions, they made a serious dent in Daddy's credit card. Actually, in two of his credit cards," Buffy was ecstatic that her sister was having so much fun, and for some reason wasn't jealous at all. When they had been younger, Buffy had always been jealous of the amount of attention Dawn received from their father, but the realization that Dawn was actually not there for that affection, soon doused her jealousy.

Willow looked very pleased, "So she's not a robot like your Mom's last boyfriend?"

"It is in fashion for muggles to date robots, nowadays?"

"No, it's not. It was a misunderstanding, more like. A misunderstanding in the way that Mr Robot Ted thought that me and my Mom were easy pre-" Buffy suddenly realized that it had not been Oliver that had voiced the question. It had been a man in a painting. He looked as though he had popped a lemon into his mouth and bit down on it without a spoonful of sugar to smoothen the taste.

Buffy gasped, stepped on the edge of Willow's robes, and promptly lost her balance. She would have fallen to the floor had two strong arms not wrapped themselves around her before she could fall too far. Buffy, safely enclosed in Oliver's arms, glared at Willow. If she didn't know better, she would say that Willow had not told her about the talking and moving paintings on purpose, just so that something like this would happen. Nevertheless, Buffy made no attempt to move away from Oliver, and he made no move to release her. Willow simply smiled innocently.

"Like Buffy said, it's not," There was a hint of amusement in Willow's tone and expression as she turned to Buffy, "I didn't mention that the portraits moved, did I? Oh, Buffy. It's marvelous! They know so much! Sometimes, if you can't find something in the library, one of the portraits-"

"Portrait! I'll have you know that I was once a perfectly normal, human, living and breathing wizard! I shall not have anyone, no matter how important a Professor they are, call me a portrait. You may address me as Professor Mordicus Egg, author of _'The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know.' _"

Willow grimaced, "I'm sorry, Professor. It's just that my friend here has never been to Hogwarts before, and I needed to use a word that would describe the portrai- witches and wizards in the paintings in general."

"Really, Professor Rosenberg. Bringing muggles into Hogwarts. You know, if you would just read my book, you'll find that muggles only prefer not to know when they have not been directly inside the castle. Once they are inside, nothing short of an obliviatus charm will remove them from the premises!"

Buffy had by now refocused her glare on Professor Egg, and looked like she was about to say something rude, but Oliver chose that moment to wrap his arms around her waist, and rest his chin on her shoulder, instead coaxing a sigh out of Buffy.

Willow cast a worried glance back at Buffy, evidently checking to see that Buffy had not pulled out any weapons, and her frown quickly turned into a wide grin at how Buffy and Oliver were standing. She quickly turned away, hoping her expression had not been caught, and her frown reappeared as she noticed that Professor Egg had disappeared.

Buffy looked at the painting over Willow's shoulder, and tilted her head to the side slightly, "That method of rumor-passing is even more effective than the Queen-C method."

Willow nodded in sympathy, and her brows furrowed even more, "For someone who wrote a well-known book about muggles, I thought he'd be more friendly when one came up to him. Not that you're a muggle of course, I mean, slayer-y magick, hello?"

Buffy made a vague noise of agreement, and concentrated on the feel of Oliver's arms around her. However, as soon as she was beginning to relax and enjoy herself, Willow jumped up, apparently she had just remembered something.

"Oh! Buffy, Oliver, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I've forgotten my.. my hat! Oliver, you know how important my hat is to me, don't you? And you'll take Buffy to the Great Hall, won't you? Oh, and I just want to remind you, like I told you earlier; Buffy, you'll be sitting next to Professor Dumbledore, he wants to ask you some questions about your slaying."

Buffy realized that this was one of the things Willow had been telling her while she was thinking about attraction spells.

"And you know what? Since my hat is so important to me, I have to run to my room and get it back. A hatless Willow is a naked Willow! At- at least a semi-naked Willow! You know, with clothes, but.. without a hat."

Buffy was staring at Willow in by the time Willow had reached that sentence, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Willow, you don't like ha-," Buffy sighed. Willow was already gone, "Well, at least one thing hasn't changed."

Oliver, who had been silent so far, looked at Buffy in curiosity, "An' what's that?"

"Willow is still a terrible liar."

----

Thanks for reading, feedback would be wonderful. I'd also like to thank you lovely people for telling me Buffy and Willows' ages. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, my English teachers always told me that I put too much dialogue into my stories.


	3. Chapter Three

20/01/2007 03:53:00

**Title:** Delectable Brunet

**Author:** Demongirl024

**Timeline:** Somewhere after Willow's evil spell, Buffy and Spike were never more than spuffy friends. Harry Potter timeline? Not sure yet.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter belongs to Joss Whedon and J. K. Rowling, respectively.

--

Willow hummed a jaunty tune as she strolled down the narrow corridor that led to her living-quarters. She approached the portrait that guarded her door, spoke the password and walked inside quickly, scanning the room for any hats lying around. Willow wondered what she'd gone and done for the sake of a possible brilliant match this time; after all, she only owned two hats. One was an odd witch's hat that she'd wound up with after an explosive round with wizard crackers at Christmas dinner. It was a pure black color that shone green in sunlight, blue in moonlight, and for some reason, was phosphorescent. It had pale pink frills around the base, one lime-colored patch, and a bend at the tip, and was, on the whole, a strange hat for Willow to wear to dinner, and she would most probably garner some strange looks. The second hat was a classic horse race hat, complete with large flower, lace, frills, and feathers. Willow paused. No, compared to Professor Trelawney, who had announced at breakfast that she would 'grace the great hall with her dining presence', Willow would look relatively normal. Actually, in that lacy hat, Willow would look rather cute, in her own opinionю

Miss Kitty Fantastico was dozing on Willow's bed, and Willow once-again thanked her lucky stars Professor Dumbledore had agreed to find Miss Kitty for her. When Willow had gone evil, her and Tara's pet had run off in fear. When Professor Dumbledore had recovered Miss Kitty for her, Willow'd had to do a lot of petting and in general a lot of treating her cat to get herself back into Miss Kitty's good graces.

Willow removed her cloak and dumped it on her bed rather unceremoniously, and Miss Kitty Fantastico miaowed loudly to announce her displeasure at being woken from her nap. Willow grinned unabashedly, opened her wardrobe, and discovered that her hat wasn't inside the wardrobe; it was on top of it. Pulling a pale pink sweater out, Willow stepped back and shut the wardrobe door. With a quick, muttered 'accio', the hat was in her grasp. Willow threw it onto the bed, missing Miss Kitty Fantastico by a couple of centimeters. Miss Kitty Fantastico seemed to know that if she wanted to avoid being covered by any of Willow's belongings, she had better remove herself from the bed, and so she shook off Willow's cloak and leapt onto the vanity.

Willow quickly removed the sweater she was wearing, and pulled on the pink one. Just because all the other teachers wore their wizarding robes even on the weekends, and throughout the holidays, didn't mean that Willow had to do as they did. She pouted momentarily as she remembered the unfortunate Potions accident that had caused her to lose her favourite jumper. She had been in one of the dungeons, brewing up an anti-pimple potion, seeing as all the stress had caused her formerly unblemished skin to break out, and she had accidentally added too much bubotuber pus. The excess bubotuber pus had reacted with the hydrochloric acid she'd put in earlier, and her potion ended up exploding and antagonizing her pimples, as well as removing a good portion of her eyebrows. Luckily, Willow had been able to re-grow her eyebrows quickly and magically, but her jumper had been on the table next to the cauldron and ended up damaged beyond magical repair. And it had been her favourite one, too.

Willow fastened her cloak around her shoulders, and walked over to the vanity mirror to see if her hair was all right. Satisfied with her appearance, she placed the hat on her head, and stalked out of the room. However, as soon as she'd passed the rug at the end of her bed and approached the door to her sitting-room, her stalk was ruined and she stumbled. Willow looked down at the floor and recognized her 'banana peel' as the familiar face of Clark Kent. When she had been invited to Hogwarts, she had asked each of her friends for something to remind her of them. Xander had given her several gifts, seeing as he had known Willow longest, and one of them was a collection of comic books. Willow smiled in fond remembrance, picked up the comic and placed it on the bed. It wouldn't do to damage such a first-edition comic any more than Xander had already damaged it, using the destructive powers of cheese, nachos, pizza and pepsi.


	4. Chapter Four

20/01/2007 03:55:00

**Title:** Delectable Brunet

**Author:** Demongirl024

**Timeline:** Somewhere after Willow's evil spell, Buffy and Spike were never more than spuffy friends. Harry Potter timeline? Not sure yet.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter belongs to Joss Whedon and J. K. Rowling, respectively.

--

Buffy glared at the door Willow had disappeared behind as she and Oliver walked past it on their way to the Great Hall, "She was never that sly and crafty."

Oliver shrugged in return and replied, "Trust me, when you live in a castle with Severus Snape, you'll need to be as crafty as you can be, especially if you're Willow Rosenberg. She sometimes forgets to harvest her ingredients on time, an' she developed the craftiness because of her need to pilfer the required ingredients."

Buffy's attention was momentarily drawn to another portrait, this one of a friendly-looking woman, whose pleasant features were drawn into a scowl, and who could be heard muttering, "That Snape, prowling and stalking up and down the corridors like an overgrown bat, the dirty great lump. He keeps bothering my dear Pomora about ingredients for his bloody potions…" Buffy giggled, leaving Oliver to wonder whether she was laughing at his or the witch's sentence about Snape.

"It sounds like this 'Snape' isn't very popular at all, from what Willow's letters said, what you said, and what that woman," Buffy nodded her head in the direction of the witch in the portrait, "Just said. In fact, he sounds something like my old high school Principal, Mr Snyder. What was that Cordelia called him? Oh, right, a tiny, impotent nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an emu." Buffy grinned at the look on Oliver's face, which was slightly puzzled, and very amused.

"No, he's not. In fact, he's the most foul, cruel, bad-tempered Professor you'll ever set eyes on!" Oliver laughed, and Buffy's grin widened in recognition.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I thought that most wizards didn't watch muggle films, or wear muggle clothes for that matter," Buffy remarked, glancing down at Oliver's faded, dark-blue jeans and white button-up shirt with the first few buttons left undone.

"Well, contrary to what you may have heard, a lot of wizards and witches do know something about muggle fashion and appliances, especially those that live in muggle areas, for example my family an' I."

Buffy nodded, and looked around the empty corridor they were now passing through, "Where are all the students that stayed here over the holidays, by the way?"

Oliver hastily explained, "Most of them are in the Great Hall by now, havin' their dinner, and practically dying of curiosity because you haven' made your appearance yet. The news of 'Professor Rosenberg's Guest' has been flying around the castle since she invited you here," Buffy grimaced at the thought of dozens of eyes on her while she was eating.

They had arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall.

Oliver suddenly grinned.

"Want me to hold your hand?"


	5. Chapter AN

20/01/2007 04:01:00

Author's Note regarding Delectable Brunet.

I appear to have come to a standstill. I, being the fool I am, have extended the story far more than I had originally planned. And considering that this story is only four short chapters, that sounds ridiculous. I'd intended it to be a oneshot, one chapter, two, three max, but it got away with me, and I don't know what to do. Where should I go with it from here? I'm still planning on tying the story up in a chapter or two, but I can't resist a golden trio cameo. Should they be still studying, or already out and about, ridded of potions torture with darling Severus and transfiguration with wonderful Minerva? Feedback would be immensely appreciated, and thanks to all the lovely people that helped me with the timeline thing and have already reviewed, you're wonderful.

Can't deny writing this baby is fun, though P 3.


End file.
